A Christmas Plan
by Laurenke1
Summary: Harry and Draco have a plan to seduce Severus, will it work? Or will the plan be to seduce Harry? Threesomes, smut, sex, slash SS/HP/DM


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: My contribution to the Christmas stories as you are used by me. Perhaps not in time for Christmas but it is the thought that counts right? This is dedicated to my twitter companion and all around amazing person **FancyPantsDylan

**Warnings: threesome, sex, smut, slash**

**Pairing: just read the story**

**Summary: Harry and Draco have a plan to seduce Severus, will it work? Or will the plan be to seduce Harry? **

**Title: A Christmas plan **

"Now that man, our esteemed Headmaster, he's sex on legs." Harry choked on his pumpkin juice as the voice drawled in his ear. He managed to swallow with difficultly, not turning around to look over his shoulder. He resisted the urge to turn his head and press his lips against those of Draco Malfoy.

He merely wiped his chin with his napkin and swallowed a sigh as he watched the Headmaster stalk past. The dark robes billowed about long legs and Harry knew his eyes were following Snape.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here?" Harry wasn't the only one who startled as Malfoy suddenly straightened. Harry tore his eyes away from Snape as he turned to find a red faced Ron and a smirking Hermione standing beside his chair.

Draco was standing to his left. The Slytherin was watching him with a raised eyebrow. Harry lowered his eyes after a moment. He couldn't shake the feeling that Malfoy knew of his feelings regarding Snape and well, Draco himself. He wasn't ready…

"I just came to talk to Potter, that's all." He drawled. Harry could feel the color rising in his cheeks. He looked purposely to the floor, not meeting Ron's eyes or Draco's. Perhaps if he ignored them it would go away.

"Why? You never came to talk to him before." Ron may have matured a lot over the past year but there were still some things that he could be a prat about. Like now.

_Can't he just drop it? And can't Malfoy just go away? I don't want him here…well I do want him but not here…._

"Let me explain this again, Weasley. Potter and I made a truce last year. I believe that you were there. It was at this big battle where Voldemort was killed by your best friend. Now I'm trying this new thing to see if Potter and I can be friends. It is just a trial version so don't get your knickers into a twist. I made the first move, now the rest is up to Harry."

Harry lifted his eyes, meeting the grey eyes of Draco. They bore into his own and then Draco nodded once before turning to walk away. Harry stared after him puzzled.

"Weird." Ron shook his head. Harry turned back on to his food. Ron rounded the table and in that minute that it took his best friend to find his seat, Hermione leaned and whispered.

"You know, I recon you and Malfoy would make good friends. He changed a lot over the past year, Harry. Just think about, yeah?"

Harry merely nodded. It wasn't the problem that he was thinking about it; it was that he couldn't stop.

Hp

Harry ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even further. He glanced down at his potions essay. He had written it but for the conclusion. He wanted to do well on it to impress Snape. The Headmaster had decided to teach Potions and as Harry was contemplating a career in healing, it was one of the classes he needed to do well in.

"Need some help?" Harry nearly put a cringe in his neck as he snapped it up to look at the other eight year standing next to his table. He glanced back down at the parchment and then surprised himself by saying.

"Yes, please."

He didn't respond as Draco pulled back a chair and sat down next to him. Instead of drawing the parchment to him, Draco leaned in closer to Harry to read over his shoulder. Harry shoved his essay closer to Draco. He inhaled deeply.

Draco smelled like the winter. The scent of roaring fires was buried underneath an aftershave that Harry couldn't identify. He didn't care very much for it. He rubbed at his eyes, nearly upsetting his glasses.

He was tense, aware of the heat of Draco's body close by. He had to force himself to keep his hands to himself. He didn't even know if Draco liked him back. If this was just some rouse to ridicule him, Harry knew he couldn't handle that.

He had fallen hard for both Draco and Snape but he hadn't dared to act on those feelings. Destroying a Dark Lord he could handle but to be turned down by the two men he crushed upon, he couldn't. Not after everything that had happened last year.

Harry had thought that this year was going to be a breeze but he hadn't anticipated how hard it was to come back to school. The mental scars went deep and finally he had the time to grief and heal and that was what he had been doing.

Harry had the time to laugh and enjoy himself. To decide what he wanted and to enjoy life. He had turned down the Minister's offer of entering the auror program and decided to return to Hogwarts to finish his education. It was exhilarating to worry about nothing else but his classes and what he was going to do for Christmas.

Christmas was close and these were the final week of classes. A busy two weeks but it seemed that not having a mad Dark Lord on his tail agreed with Harry because he was passing in all classes, even potions.

"It is not half bad. Perhaps you need to refine it a little bit and rewrite some parts but I think it will earn you an E probably in class." Harry's head snapped up and before he could help it he smiled and asked.

"Really?" Draco seemed surprise before the other boy smiled as well.

"Yeah, with my help we might even get you up to an A." Draco's smile turned into a smirk.

"Thanks, that'd be great. I'm just struggling with the conclusion. I mean you're brilliant at Potions so you shouldn't have any trouble." It was the truth and while in the past it would have made him bitter but now it just made him jealous that Snape and Draco spend that much time together.

Passing his course wasn't the only reason Harry wanted to do well in potions. He wanted to impress Snape and have the Headmaster look at him with approval and respect for once instead of disdain.

Draco's hand brushed his as the other wizard took Harry's quill from him. Harry tried to supress the shiver that the touch induced. Draco drew another piece of parchment to him and wrote something on it. Harry could relax now that Draco's attention was away from him.

"So, you're doing this to impress Snape?" Damn, Harry should have kept his guard up.

Immediately he shook his head. More out of habit than anything else. Draco glanced up at him and then asked. "Cause you know, you wouldn't be the only one. Though it may take more than an essay to impress him, as you know. Perhaps you need to change your tactics, Potter. Severus won't be interested if you play the shy virgin. That act is way overused anyway…" Draco smirked and Harry felt his breathing catch in his throat.

"No, I think Severus will respond better to the aggressive approach. You know, make him realize what he's missing out on." Draco scratched out some words on the parchment, not realizing that Harry had frozen beside him.

Swallowing thickly and finally finding his voice, Harry managed to say. "And how do you propose that we do that? You actually think that he's interested in a scrawny Gryffindor. He would have said something if he was." Harry tried not to sound bitter. He had been making puppy dog eyes at the man whenever he thought that the Headmaster wasn't looking. It was a very careful process.

Draco snorted. The sound so unlike him that Harry had to glance up to make sure that Draco had actually made the sound. "Come off of it, if you can just see the way he looks at you and me then I would be surprised if he would pounce on you if you just said the word. You have the nudge the man sometimes, trust me."

"Oh and you know this how?" This time Harry couldn't quite keep the bitter note out of his voice. Draco's smirk did things to Harry's insides that he would rather no examine. So it seemed that Draco knew Snape much better than he was letting on.

_Probably better then you'll ever know him. _A traitorous voice whispered in Harry's head.

"You forgot that I spend a lot of time with the man. I know him very well, Potter. He taught me how to read people and to use that to get what you want. And I know he wants us both. I know what I want but all I have to figure out is what you want and perhaps once I figure that out we can combine these things and go from there." Harry didn't know where to look. It was something that he wanted to persuade but what would happen if they just wanted to fuck him and then leave him?

Harry couldn't take it if it was just a fuck. He wanted more. But to say that would be to open himself up to hurt and he couldn't do that. So he shook his head and said.

"Look, I'm not comfortable with this…" He pushed his chair back and began to gather his stuff. "If you want to help me with this potions essay, that's great but I don't want to talk about this…"

"Good lord, Potter, I told you that the shy virgin act is not attractive." Harry's green eyes shot up to meet the grey ones for a long moment before Harry looked away. Draco's voice trailed away as he asked. "Are you serious, Potter?"

Unable to stand the teasing and the scorn that was surely to come, Harry rose to his feet. He had the composure not to run out of the library but once he was out the door he shot down the nearest corridor. His heart was pounding and he knew that he had blown it. He doubled over, panting, unable to take even one step further.

Tears were threatening to fall and he blinked his eyes. So his secret was out. He was still a virgin, not even Ron and Hermione knew about that. Tomorrow it would all be over the school and after that in the Daily Prophet.

"Harry?" He glanced up at the sound of his name, unable to keep his heart from fluttering in hope as Draco stopped in front of him. The Slytherin was holding Harry's bag and Harry realized he had forgotten it. He took it with a muttering of thanks.

"Harry…" Harry shook his head sharply as he cut in.

"Save it, Malfoy! I don't want to hear it. Go and tell your friends that Harry Potter is a fucking virgin. That he saved the world but didn't do anything more than kissing. I'm sure some will get a good laugh out of this." He looked away, embarrassed that he let so much slip.

A hand turned his chin to meet Draco's grey eyes again. "I don't know if I'm also speaking for Severus but I personally don't mind at all that you have never done anything. It will only make it more interesting to teach you everything that we know. I'm sure that we can persuade Severus to see it my way…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry couldn't take it anymore. His curiosity was getting the better of him. Draco smirked again and Harry wanted to wipe it away with his lips. _Oh what the hell, he already knows that I'm a virgin and he has basically told me he's interested now like five times. If he's not, he will push me away…_

Before he could overthink things he leaned forward so he could kiss Draco. The first touch of lips was tentative and shy but when the kiss was returned Harry allowed himself to relax. He was pushed back against the wall behind him as Draco leaned into him and took control of the kiss.

Draco tasted delicious. Harry had no other word for it. His eyes fluttered closed and he ran his hands through Draco's short blond hair. He groaned softly into the other mouths.

"Potter! Malfoy! That is ten points from each of your houses and a detention be served with me tonight after dinner for inappropriate behaviour" The sneering voice was almost like a cold shower as Draco stumbled away from him. Harry fought his blush as his eyes rose up to meet those of the Headmaster.

Snape looked furious as he approached them. Harry didn't even glance up at Draco, sure that his cheeks were flaming red already. He wanted to protest. There were a lot of people kissing in the corridors, especially this close to Christmas and they were not giving a detention.

He wanted to protest, to open his mouth and do anything but Draco nudged him and then said. "Of course, sir. Where shall we report? To your office or the Potions classroom?"

"You can report to my office, Mr. Malfoy. Be on time." Snape snapped before he stalked past them, brushing Harry's shoulder roughly.

"That's not fair and you know it. There are tons of people snogging in the corridors and we're the ones getting punished." Harry growled. He did not relish spending an evening with Snape if the man was furious at him.

"Harry, I told you that he needed to be shown what he was missing and we have been doing exactly that. _That_ is the reason he responded the way he did. And besides, all we need now is a plan."

"A plan? What are you going on about?" Harry was a little bit confused. Who could blame him with the way he had just been kissed.

"To seduce Severus. Do try to keep up, Potter? C'mon on we still have to think of the finer details so let's go." And as Harry allowed Draco to drag him off, he just knew that this was going to be an evening to remember.

Hp

Harry tugged at his robe, the stiff material wasn't comfortable. "Leave it alone, you look fine."

Normally that comment would have made Harry blush but he had gone right past blushing and into mortified. They were standing in front of the gargoyle that led to Snape's office. Draco had just told the gargoyle the password (antivenin) and it had leaped aside to allow them to go up.

Draco moved forward to step onto the rotating staircase when Harry caught his arm. "We can still back down and…"

"Harry, think of it like this. I'm going through with the plan, you can leave if you want but just think that in five years you will think back on this night and wonder what might have been, won't you? Now let's go..."

"But…"

"It will be fine. You're looking delicious enough for the both of us."

"I'm dressing up as a bloody Christmas present…" Harry choked out. At first he had been doubtful about Draco's plan, now he didn't want to go through with it.

"And Severus will enjoy unwrapping you." Draco smirked. He turned back when Harry didn't follow him and softly said, taking Harry's hand in his own. "Look, he won't turn us down if that is what you are concerned about. And if he does, then I will unwrap you and make it a Christmas to remember for you."

Harry wasn't sure what this night would mean for Draco and Severus. Hell he didn't even know if anything had changed between Draco and him after the kiss from this afternoon but he had to find out. He owned himself that much and he would regret it forever if he didn't.

He finally nodded and allowed Draco to pull him on the rotating staircase. They rode up in silence, Harry's hand sweaty in Draco's cool one. The door was open when they arrived on the landing in front of Snape's office.

Harry breathed in deeply and then nodded as Draco released his hand and stepped inside. He followed Draco. The circular office hadn't changed that much except for the portrait that had been added to the wall.

Snape was sitting behind the desk and he looked up as they entered. The dark eyes narrowed as they notice Harry's buttoned robe. "Mr. Potter, while I applaud that you are dressed accordingly to the situation for once, the work that I require from you tonight requires you to lose the robe. I hope for your sake that you're wearing something underneath."

The rich purr made Harry's skin prickle and he swallowed thickly. He shared a glance with Draco as the other male said. "What work do you require from us, Professor?"

"You will both be cleaning this office and especially that cabinet over there." A glance behind him revealed that it was the cabinet where Dumbledore had kept all sorts of little trinkets. The trinkets were still there and Harry sighed. So manual labour it was.

He still wanted to know why they were serving detention. Surely not because he had been kissing another boy, that would put Harry off instantly. He hadn't told anybody he was gay. He suspected that Ginny knew because she had been all too sweet when she broke if off with him.

"Of course, Professor. You have the cleaning supplies I take it." Draco's voice was even and it betrayed nothing. For a moment Harry envied that particular ability.

"They are right there, Mr. Malfoy." Snape's tone was equally even. It seemed friendlier then when Snape had spoken to Harry earlier. Draco gave a nod and then shrugged out of his robe, folding it neatly over a chair.

Harry allowed his eyes to travel over the dark pants that hugged that delicious arse and the black jumper that Draco wore. He looked ready to be ravished in Harry's opinion. Snape gave a nod and then looked at Harry. Black eyes stared at him impressive, daring him to disobey and Harry fought his blush.

He began to undo the first button slowly, licking his dry lips.

"Potter, I don't have all evening. Hurry up!" Harry could feel himself tensing. This was not how he had pictured plan seducing Severus to go. He had expected some encouragement but this just seemed like the man didn't care about him at all.

He undid the next button and when he reached out for the third button, Snape lost his patience. A spell hit Harry and Harry bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning as the cold hair hit his chest.

He glanced at the floor, unable to say anything as he waited for the verdict. The silence in the room deepened and Harry could hear the seconds ticking away.

"What is the meaning of this?" The rich voice betrayed nothing and Harry glanced down at himself before he glanced back up. Draco had wound red ribbons around his chest and tied them in a festive bow over his stomach. Mistletoe had been tied alongside it so that it looked as though there was mistletoe floating over Harry's prick.

"I asked what the meaning of this was." Snape's voice dropped and Harry couldn't keep it up anymore. He glanced up at the dark eyes, meeting them as Snape raised an eyebrow. The pale face revealed nothing and Harry swallowed thickly as he said.

"A failed attempt to get you to unwrap me, sir…I…" He didn't even know what he was going to say as he choked back a sob. Rejection was cutting in him deeply and he bowed his head and pulled his robe tightly around him.

A chair was pushing back and then somebody pulled his robe apart. Harry struggled against the hands as he glanced up before he froze. Snape was standing in front of him, pulling the robe apart as he said.

"I don't consider this a much failed attempt." This time the dark eyes were ablaze with something Harry couldn't quite decipher. He wasn't sure if he should make the first move but then Snape leaned down to brush his lips against Harry's.

Harry's lips parted and Snape took that as the invitation it was to explore Harry's mouth further. It was a slow kiss, something tentative and Harry relived in it. He moaned and wrapped an arm around Snape's neck to pull him down even further.

The kiss was deepened and it turned more aggressively. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and he was pulled away as Draco complained.

"Hey, what about me?" Snape broke away, leaving Harry breathless as he glanced over his shoulder at the other male behind him.

"Don't worry; you'll get your turn." Snape's voice was a dark promise and Harry shivered with need.

"Now, I think that we can serve this detention in another way, don't you think so, Severus?" Draco's voice was pure seduction.

"Oh don't worry; I will make you work for it." Snape's smirk could be heard through his voice and Harry finally smiled. This was going to be a good evening.

Snape's eyes were very dark as he purred. "Now, I believe that we need to move this detention to my private sitting room. I have a lovely rug in front of the fireplace that is missing two certain young lads in front of it. That would make my Christmas."

Harry had no problem recognizing the emotion currently playing over Snape's face. It was pure hunger and he found himself just a little bit nervous. He wanted this, there was no doubt about it but now that the moment had actually arrived he was a bit hesitant.

Draco was quick to follow Snape as the older wizard moved towards the door that led to his private quarters. Harry was a heartbeat behind him as he picked up Draco's robe to take it with him. He held it up in front of him and while he knew that Snape had seem him naked as he had spelled away the robe but still, some emotional part of him was afraid of the Headmaster's reaction.

The sitting room was filled with dark red and brown colours. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace and the rug in front of it looked very soft. There were two leather chairs standing near the fireplace and another two doors that led to a bedroom and bathroom. The walls were filled with bookcases and Harry knew that this was a place that Snape liked to be.

The door closed behind him and he glanced back to see Snape standing behind him, smirk curling his lips. "I think that you may need to shed both robes, Potter. Else it is going to be extremely difficult to unwrap you properly."

Draco had come up beside Harry and was trailing a hand over Harry's arse, making him start. He dropped the robe in surprise as Draco winked at him and then pressed himself against Severus. He kissed the other wizard briefly but deeply.

The kiss sparked something in Harry. He swallowed thickly, wanting more of that as well. He licked his lips as he watched Snape devour Draco. Draco groaned and the sound went straight to Harry's prick.

"I thought you were going to share." He managed to choke out as Draco broke apart.

"Of course we are. But I'm getting a taste as well." Draco spun around quickly and then crushed Harry to him, kissing him deeply. Harry relaxed into the kiss. This felt right and real. It felt good and he relived in the feeling of need and belonging. Hands drew his robe away and Harry allowed Severus to pull the robe off of him.

"There, now I can finally see my price." Severus' voice was a low purr and Harry startled when he felt lips on his neck, sucking gently and even biting down on occasion. The first time that happened, Harry bit down on Draco's lip. Draco hissed sharply and then broke the kiss.

Hands came to rest upon his hips and Harry realized it was Draco as he tossed his head back to allow Severus better access. He knew that Draco wouldn't do anything unless Harry said so. "Perhaps you can relax Mr Potter further by sucking him off, Draco? One benefit of youth is that you both will be ready again soon to be fucked."

Snape's voice was a warm murmur against Harry's skin but he could feel himself tensing a little bit. Snape was very perceptive and raised his head slightly as he asked. "Unless you want to do some sucking of your own?"

Breathless Harry didn't even know how to answer as he turned to regard Severus. One black eyebrow rose as Severus asked. "You have done this before, haven't you?"

The question seemed to be aimed at Harry and he shook his head wordlessly.

"Well, this gift does keep getting better. But are you sure that you want to do this? You can always just watch while I fuck Draco. There are other things that we can do and that are enjoyable without penetration."

"No, I want you to take me. You or Draco. I have dreamed of this moment for a long time and I'm ready…Just don't hurt me cause if you guys get your kicks from that, then I'm would rather leave now. But else. I'm game…"

"I may not have been a kind man but I have always been generous with my lovers. I believe in mutual pleasure, as Draco can tell you…." Harry's eyes shot up to meet the grey ones. Draco didn't blush or smirk but smiled as he said.

"We've been together for a while now…"

"But you were kissing me earlier…Does that mean that you cheated on Severus?" Harry was confused. But something had been nagging at him for a while now. Draco had been awfully sure that Severus would take kindly to being seduced by Harry. It would make sense if they had been in a relationship that Draco knew so much of his lover.

_But why this then? Is it to humiliate me? I never thought of Severus as the kind of man who shared. He is a man who likes his solitude and values what is his so why would he shared something as important as his lover? Unless he cares so much for Draco that he would rather share him then lose him. I do know that Severus loves deeply. I saw it before in his memories._

"I do not share, Harry, let's be clear on one thing. Draco and I have expressed a mutual desire and interest in you. We have been watching you for a long time, each of us convinced that the other didn't feel the same way. We are not looking for just one night, Harry; if we would have then we would have persuaded you much sooner and quicker." Harry knew Severus spoke the truth.

Why would the older wizard lie to him? He had never done so before. He looked at Draco. Perhaps for an explanation or something else? He didn't know but Draco merely shrugged elegantly as he said.

"It is true. I have wanted you for a long time. Not for one night, like Severus said but to see where this relationship can go. I think after saving the world that we all deserve to get what we want."

"Now I believe that it is enough talking. It is time to lose those clothes, Draco and for Harry to lose his virginity." Severus clapped his hands and Harry turned back to face the Headmaster.

"You're actually interested in persuading a relationship with me?" He had to know, to really know. He had to know that tonight was going to mean something and that he wasn't going to be rejected from the bed after all this was through.

"Shall we just see how tonight goes?" Severus' voice dropped an octave and for once the man was patient. Stroking light fingertips down Harry's bare chest, making him shiver and moan, Severus continued. "We will do many things tonight but the moment you are uncomfortable with anything, Harry, I want you to say so."

"Okay, can we get a move on then? I'm keen to do a lot of things tonight." Harry grinned and started by pressing his body against Severus'. He pulled Severus' head down and kissed him deeply. Severus tasted of tea and something spicy but he couldn't decipher what it was.

A hand fisted in his hair and Harry was pulled away from Severus. Another mouth crushed his and Harry groaned. This kiss was more brutal and tasted more like peppermint. Harry suspected it was Draco.

An arm slid around his waist as hands began to undo the ribbon. Another hand slapped it away and Severus growled. "Mine!"

Those words send shivers down Harry's spine and it caused his cock to harden even further. He cried out as the hand dropped lower, fisting his cock and stroking it expertly. Harry thrust his fingers in Draco's hair and pulled him down into an even deeper kiss. He bucked into those sinful fingers that stroked his cock.

He needed more friction and he sobbed when he couldn't find it. The hand increased the strokes and Harry couldn't keep up the kiss anymore. He broke it, burying his head against Draco's neck and came hard. The hand stroked him through his orgasm and a soft hand petted him as Harry came down from his high.

He was panting as he opened his eyes again. He had rarely felt so good in his life. He smiled at Severus as the older wizard lifted his hand to lick the come from his fingers. "Delicious." He said which only caused Harry's grin to widen.

He kissed Severus, tasting himself on the thin lips and for a moment he felt them soften against his own lips. He broke away to gaze into the dark eyes. How could he have ever thought them to be cold when they blazed with passion like this?

Severus smirked before he glanced down at Harry. "Now that should relax you a little bit more I suspect. If you're ready, shall we go through with the other activities that we have planned?"

Harry wasn't the only one who nodded eagerly and moved forward. Draco glanced back at Harry with a look that was pure heat and Harry shivered. He wanted to undress Draco. Hell, he had wanted that from the moment Draco had been wrapping him up in the ribbons.

It had been hard to suppress his body's reaction to having Draco's hand on him and the man himself being so close. He reached out to wrap his arms around Draco's waist as he pulled the other male to him, pushing his naked body against Draco's clothed one.

Draco shivered in his arms and Harry hid his grin in Draco's neck. He licked at the exposed skin and Draco tensed. Harry didn't care that Severus had turned one of the chairs around and had chosen a seat to watch them.

Draco turned around and Harry could feel his own cock stir again as he watched the dilated green eyes. "I've wanted to do this for a very long time." He whispered, allowing his voice to drop a little bit.

Draco smirked as well. "Then why don't you get a move on?"

Harry grinned as he tugged at Draco's jumper. He didn't care that he was ruefully out of his debt. He was going to do what felt natural and right to him. And if he made a mistake, he was sure that these two Slytherins would set him on the right path again.

Draco helped him by pulling the jumper over his head, messing up the normally impeccable blond hair. Harry liked the way it looked now. His gaze was drawn to Draco's chest. Draco's chest was pale and had a faint scattering of blond hair with dark nipples. A relatively broad chest gave way to a flat and muscular stomach and Harry wanted to run his tongue down those muscles.

He actually licked his lips.

"What are you thinking about, Harry?" Snape's voice was a deep purr but it filled the room and Harry replied without thinking.

"That I want to lick my way down to Draco's cock…" Draco's breathing hitched and Harry could hear Snape's smirk in his voice. But he was watching Draco, watching his reaction as he slowly sunk down upon his knees, aided by the pressure on his shoulder as Draco pressed him down on his knees.

The hunger on the pale face of the Slytherin made Harry's heart rate speed up. He kept his gaze on Draco's face as he ran his hands up Draco's chest, making him shiver. Draco closed his eyes in obvious enjoyment and that was enough for Harry to lick his way up Draco's chest.

Draco's skin tasted slightly salty and it was delicious to Harry. He slowly straightened up as his mouth closed around a nipple. He bit down lightly and Draco's eyes flew open. They were nearly dark with lust and Draco growled.

"I think I found something that Harry is a natural at, Severus. If he wasn't a Gryffindor, I thought he would have been lying to us when he said he was a virgin when he puts his mouth to use like this."

Harry grinned as he gave another lick and then whispered. "I suppose that I will take it as a compliment then?"

"I believe that Harry is far too coherent for this." Draco smirked at him in a way that made Harry realize that soon he wouldn't be nearly so coherent.

"I believe that you're right, Draco. Whatever shall we do with Mr Potter?"

"Perhaps introduce him to both our tongues. I'm sure he would like that." Harry shivered with the promise in Draco's smirk and Severus' smirk as he glanced over his shoulder. The Headmaster rose from his seat, all lethal grace as he approached Harry.

"On your back on the rug now!" Harry didn't dare disobey as he hurried to comply. Soon he was on his back in front of the fire as Severus stood near his feet, staring down at him.

The heat in those dark eyes warmed Harry just as much as the fire did. He groaned softly as Draco shared a passionate kiss with the older man, all the while feeling Severus' eyes upon him, gauging his reaction. Harry's cock was hardening as Severus crushed Draco's mouth to his.

Looking back over his shoulder at Harry, Draco smirked as he whispered a spell that made Harry gasp. Both men were naked instantly. Harry wasn't sure what the spell had designed to do but he didn't mind it in the slightest. He was too distracted by the view.

Severus' chest was broad and pale as moonlight but the thick cock that rose from the nest of black curls had Harry clenching his buttocks. Draco's ass was as perfect in the naked glory as it had been outline in his trousers.

Severus' hands were resting on Draco's hip as he kissed Draco deeply again. They were lovers, that much was obvious in the way they kissed and moved together. They were too familiar with each other.

_I want this as well. I want lovers who know me as well as they know each other. I want what they have. I want them._

The sight of them was so arousing that Harry couldn't help but touch his cock. He ran his hand down his stomach but even before he could close a fist around his aching cock, Severus commanded. "Don't you dare? You have been allowed to come once this evening but you will wait until I'm inside you before you're allowed to come again!"

Harry pulled his hand back as though burned and nodded. He met Severus' black eyes as the man whispered to Draco. "Draco, go and grab the special lube."

Draco paused only to lean in to share a kiss with Harry before he hurried from the room. Unable to meet the black eyes any longer, Harry dropped his gaze. A hand carded through his hair as Severus said. "This is the last chance to back out, brat."

Harry shook his head as he glanced up through his fringe. "No, I want this! I want you."

The small smile that played around the thin lips made Severus only more handsome but Harry had to ask. "You want this too, right? I mean, you've been asking so many times this evening if I want this…"

"Oh yes, Harry, I've wanted this for a long time. But I want you to be sure because there are no second first times and I do not want you to regret this."

"How can I regret something like this when I've dreamed about this for so long?" Harry smiled shyly.

"And here I thought you two would get up to all sorts of things without me in the room and here you are, talking. Couldn't you have at least snogged or something?" Draco's voice cut into their conversation as the man dropped next to Harry on the rug.

"And then you would complain that you were feeling left out. I know you, Malfoy."

"Not as well as you will in an hour or so." Draco smiled as he handed Severus a vial filled with colourless liquid. Harry could only guess what was in it but he knew that he couldn't wait to find out.

"Draco, can you distract Harry while I prepare him?" The question caught Harry off guard but he didn't mind as he was pushed on his side.

"Oh, don't mind if I do." Draco's smile was pure sin and then his mouth was on Harry's and his hands were everywhere in all the right places. Draco's mouth moved as well, down Harry's throat where he licked and bit, sucking on the skin there.

Harry gasped, not knowing what to do with his hands and at the same time preparing himself for the first touch of the lube covered fingers that would surely come. Gentle hands drew his buttocks apart and as Draco's mouth closed over his cock, a tongue licking him _there._

Harry startled, closing his eyes tightly as the tongue licked his tight hole, trying to push inside and finally succeeding. It burned but Harry tried to ride it out as he bucked into the warm mouth that closed around his prick.

Just as he was about to create the friction he needed to come, there was a hand that closed around the base of his cock, starving off his orgasm. Harry's eyes flew open as they met Draco's dark grey eyes. "Severus said that you only get to come until he's inside of you. Seeing as he isn't yet, you'll have to wait. Sorry."

Draco didn't look sorry at all but Harry was too entranced to care by the tongue that licked him so skilfully. He only had a vague idea of what Severus was doing and while it always seemed like something he wouldn't enjoy, he now know that he wouldn't mind it if Severus kept this up for all eternity.

"That man is skilled with his tongue, isn't he? Do you know that it is called rimming, what he's doing right now? I heard that it can achieve instant orgasm, though I suppose if my hand wasn't serving as a cock ring, we would know if you would climax." Harry had no idea how Draco could sound so cool.

He was trembling with the need to come, meeting Draco's gaze and holding it as Draco smirked. "Don't worry; you will get better control the more Severus does this. We will get you there and else I'm content to hold your cock for the moment. You do have a very lovely prick, Harry. Makes me want to go down on my knees and worship it."

Harry released a dry sob. He didn't know how long he could keep this up. They were driving him insane but what a sweet torture it was. He surrendered completely to Severus and it was as if the older wizard felt it because he stopped what he was doing.

Harry glanced over his shoulder to see Severus coating his long fingers in lube. Severus noticed him watching and smirked at him. Draco pulled Harry's head back to him and kissed him deeply. Harry murmured into the kiss. He was feeling relaxed but he did tense when he could feel a finger press against his hole.

After a long agonizing moment it slipped inside and Harry relaxed as Severus began moving carefully, adding another finger as he stretched Harry. Focusing back on the kiss, Harry pulled Draco closer.

He bucked into Draco's fingers, frustrated that he wasn't allowed to come. He groaned softly as he bit Draco's lip, causing the other man to hiss in pain and pleasure.

"Severus, I think somebody is getting impatient." Harry snorted as he glared at Draco. The glare was a bit distracted because at that moment Severus' fingers brushed his prostate and he moaned loudly. He flushed bright red when he realized the sound had travelled throughout the room.

Severus chuckled softly. "I see that, Draco. I suppose we should get a move on."

"You're the one who's stalling." Harry would never have been so cheeky to Severus but he didn't know how long he could control himself anymore. He could think a little bit clearer now that Severus didn't have his fingers up his arse but Draco's hand on his cock was as distracting as anything.

"Patience, brat! Or I'm going to make you wait even longer!" Severus delivered a stinging smack to Harry's arse and he startled, glancing behind him. The pain was already fading but the memory of that hand on him caused his prick to twitch.

"It seems Mr Potter has some hidden sides, Severus. It will be a pleasure to draw them all out." Draco nipped at Harry's lip and Harry drew Draco into a deeper kiss by sucking on his lower lip. He was learning all sorts of new things and new sensations by these two talented men.

Draco relaxed against him and Harry pulled Draco against his body. He placed his hands on Draco's hips and brushed their groins together. His moan was echoed by Draco's.

"Draco, you were supposed to be distracting, Harry, not making him come." With an effort Harry pulled away. He turned back around to face Severus. Only the other wizard could still look so stern while slowly coating his cock in lube. Harry's breathing caught. It seemed he wasn't the only one distracted because even Draco had some trouble focussing if the trembling hands that settled on Harry's hip were any indication.

"So, how do we do this?" He finally asked, after clearing his throat quite a few times and tearing his eyes away from Severus' cock.

Severus' smirk was deadly. "You can ride me if you want but that will be a little bit difficult for Draco to get access to you. No the best way would be for you to go down on your hands and knees. It is less painful when it is your first time and it is a good position to give a blowjob to Draco."

Harry had to close his eyes because even the imagines were arousing. Merlin that man had a voice to die for. _Or a voice to come for, depending on how you look at it_.

Draco was quick to grab Harry's hand as he pulled him along to the rug. He would have followed Draco willingly anyway. One look of those grey eyes and he would have followed Draco to the ends of the earth.

The rug was soft underneath his hands and knees but Harry felt very exposed. He glanced up to meet Draco's eyes and the Slytherin smiled at him. Draco sunk to his knees gracefully and kissed him briefly on the lips.

"Beautiful boys." Harry leaned into the hand on his back as he glanced over his shoulder at Severus. The Headmaster was glancing down at him and nodded once. "You ready?"

Harry could only nod at the question. He had been ready for a long time now. "You prepared me with plenty of lube that I can even feel it now and Draco is in the proper position. I think I'm more than ready to be thoroughly fucked by you, Severus. Are _you_ ready to fuck me?"

"To be the first to sample you and nudge my way into your tight passage? To hear my name fall from your lips before you wrap then around Draco's cock? To watch you tremble as you take my girth and get fucked into oblivion? To experience your second orgasm at the hands of another? To know that I'll always be your first and that you will always think of me when you have sex with anybody else? That I will always have a special place in your heart because I am your first? Yes, Potter, I think I'm quite ready." Severus' voice was a rich purr and Harry swallowed.

"Merlin, Sev, I'm going to come right here and now without Harry's mouth wrapped around my cock if you keep talking like that." It seemed that Harry wasn't the only one affected by the deep voice. Severus chuckled darkly and answered.

"It will be fun to make you both come from my voice alone but today is not the day. Today I plan to be buried ball's deep in your arse, Harry and for Draco to be buried deep in your throat."

Hands on his hips made him tense a little bit but the soothing hand on his back made Harry relax. He was safe. His muscles nearly gave out when instead of a cock nudging his entrance, Severus blew on it. It send a wave of pure heat up his spine and Harry had to stop himself from coming right there and then.

A finger pushed in a moment later, stretching him again until he was sure that he was loose enough. The next moment something big nudged at his entrance. Harry tensed as it pushed inside. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut. The burn was horrible and he took in a deep breath.

"Push back against me, Harry." Hands grasped his hips and held them tightly. Severus began to thrust and the burn gave away to pleasure as Severus found the right angle. Harry nearly saw stars as the other man hit his prostate. He began to rock into the movement, meeting Severus thrust for thrust.

An arm around his waist pulled him up on his knees and he could feel the firm chest against his back. Draco moved forward and together they sandwiched Harry between them. Harry was caught between them and he pulled Draco to him, kissing him deeply as he wrapped a hand around Draco's prick.

He began to stroke it, increasing the strokes as a hand wrapped around his own aroused cock. Soon he was rocking into that hand, moaning nearly breathlessly. He crushed Draco's mouth to him as Severus's thrusts increased. He was so close….

He came with a shout for the second time that evening, feeling Severus follow him a moment later due to the clenching of his muscles he couldn't control. He slumbered forward, against Draco. It took an effort to move his hand a few times but suddenly another hand covered his own, a larger hand. Harry looked down.

Severus' hand covered his own and Harry moved in time to bring Draco close to climax as well. The grey eyes met his and Draco's lips parted as he moaned softly. The sound would have served to make Harry's prick twitch if he hadn't been so tired.

Draco came with a soft cry of a combination of their names and that was enough to make Harry smile. He wiggled his arse as he began to realize that Severus must have pulled out. The sensation of being filled up with another man's cock had been wonderful. The cleaning spell felt good too as Harry rubbed at his eyes.

He could feel sleep pulling at him and when hands pulled him down on his side and against two warm bodies, Harry snuggled in without too much protest. He yawned.

"So, what do you think, Severus? Did the plan work?" Draco's voice was a little bit sleepy as well and Harry grinned.

"Oh I would say so, my minx. In both ways. Our plan to seduce Harry and Harry's plan to seduce me. As if I could resist him." Hands stroked his hair and Harry's grin widened.

"So, now all we have to do is plan on how to spend Christmas?" Draco's voice was a pleasant haze to Harry's ears. He glanced up and said.

"Wrapped around one another as we make love over and over again?" He suggested.

Lips kissed him and immediately Draco asked. "I like it. Can I keep him, Severus?"

"Yes, and we will plan to change him to our nefarious ways."

Harry smiled and said. "Forever?"

And that promise was echoed in the eyes of both his lovers and Harry knew that the plan had come with its own rewards because he could just imagine how the rest of his life was going to be spend with his Slytherins, he would be loved and that was all that mattered.

The end

**A late Merry Christmas. I hope that you liked it. Review please. **


End file.
